


Things Happen

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 07, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz meets with Reddington and his mysterious friend Frank on the private jet after the men's failed attempt at gathering intel. Reddington tries to shrug off the failure with a little champagne. Liz joins the two men for drinks on the jet, and she ends up doing some unexpected things.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Ilya Koslov | Frank Bloom, Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Ilya Koslov | Frank Bloom, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the scene in season 7 with Red and Frank on the jet after Red accidentally shoots their target and sprays Frank with blood. It's in one of my Tumblr posts: 
> 
> https://luciferablacklizzington.tumblr.com/post/628364577680310272/source-tumgir-red-theorizes-that-some-things-are
> 
> I was also inspired by my other Liz/Red/Frank | Ilya shipping fics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I've been so busy, it's nice to be able to write and post something.

Liz was waiting on Reddington’s private jet, on land, while he and his mysterious friend Frank dealt with some business. After about an hour, she decided to get comfy and take a nap. An indeterminate amount of time passed, then Liz woke up when she heard voices; she sat up straight and opened her eyes to see Reddington and Frank approaching her. Frank was now wearing a brown velour tracksuit for some reason; Liz couldn’t suppress a tiny smirk at the unusual attire. Frank returned her small smirk as he sat down across from her.

“That’s an interesting outfit…” Liz said amusedly.

Frank chuckled wryly.

“It’s Red’s fault. He was careless, and I ended up needing a shower and a change of clothes. I borrowed this.” Frank said.

“It was an accident. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.” Red said, sitting down next to Lizzie.

“You should’ve been more careful.” Frank said; he was angry that Red accidentally killed the target before they were able to get the intel they wanted.

Red sighed.

“We can’t change it now, Frank. Some things are just meant to happen a certain way…Like you ending up in a velour tracksuit.” Red said lightheartedly.

Frank chuckled in spite of his frustration; he calmed down.

“So…no luck then?” Liz asked the men.

“No. But everything will work out okay, Lizzie.” Red said, then he comfortingly patted her hand.

“Okay. Um…Why did you want to meet me here on your jet, Reddington? Were you supposed to bring me the intel?” Liz asked.

“Not exactly. I just wanted you here.” Red said quietly.

Liz was surprised but pleased; Reddington seemed to miss her company. She’d missed his company, too. Plus, she was enjoying this opportunity to get to know Frank a little better. He was a close friend of Reddington’s, and he was intriguing. She was very curious about him. Reddington got up, retrieved a bottle of champagne and brought it back to his seat along with three glasses.

“What are we celebrating?” Liz asked, puzzled.

“This is hardly the time for a celebration, Red.” Frank said.

“It’s not a celebration. It’s to cheer us up a bit.” Red said, then he popped the cork.

Liz watched Reddington pour the bubbly liquid into the glasses, and she glanced at Frank, who was smirking slightly at his friend’s eccentricity.

“Are we going to fly somewhere, or are we just going to hang out on your jet?” Liz asked.

Reddington chuckled and handed her the glass.

“We’re off to Milan now, Lizzie, if you’re up for it. Otherwise I’ll let the pilot know you’re leaving after the drinks.” Red said, handing Frank his glass.

Liz considered just going home to her apartment, but a flight to Milan with Reddington and Frank sounded like a fun adventure. She didn’t want to miss out.

“…I’m up for it.” Liz said determinedly.

Frank smiled at her and sipped some champagne. Liz took a sip while he continued watching her; she smiled and averted her gaze. Red glanced at Frank and Lizzie, and he noticed their mutual interest. Other than her stint with Tom, Lizzie appeared to prefer older men, based on her attraction to Frank—and himself, of course. Lizzie had always shown subtle signs of attraction to Red: the long gazes, the brief touches, the way she became flustered whenever he’d flirt with her. And now she was being coy with Frank. What an amusing little tidbit of information about her, he thought.

“Cheers.” Red said, then the three put their glasses together before taking some more sips.

As Liz, Frank and Reddington worked on their second glasses, the jet took flight and they started their journey to Milan. Liz became giddy after a while. She leaned forward and stared at Frank.

“You’re very mysterious.” Liz said, scrutinizing his face.

“Am I?” Frank asked.

“Yeah. You are.” Liz said humorously.

“Oh. Is that a bad thing?” Frank said.

“No. I’m used to mysterious men because of Reddington.” Liz said.

“I see.” Frank said amusedly.

“I thought I might be able to profile you, but I can’t…you hide things well. The random velour tracksuit doesn’t help. You don’t normally wear those, do you?” Liz said.

Frank and Red both laughed.

“No. I would never voluntarily wear this unless it was absolutely necessary.” Frank said wryly.

“I say you hide things well, but actually, the tracksuit doesn’t leave much to the imagination. You’re not wearing a shirt under that, are you?” Liz said, looking at Frank’s chest above the zippered velour jacket.

Red was highly amused; he laughed heartily while Frank gave them a wry smirk.

“I had to ditch my undershirt.” Frank said with a begrudging look at Red.

“Hmm…,” Liz responded, now pondering his lower half, “Boxers or briefs?”

“Pardon?” Frank asked in surprise.

“It’ll help with my profile.” Liz said playfully.

“This is getting interesting.” Red said humorously, then he cheerfully refilled everyone’s glasses.

Frank sighed and crossed his legs.

“Boxer-briefs, if you must know.” Frank said.

“Ah, okay. You like practicality and comfort. If I just met you now, in that tracksuit, I’d picture you as a boxers guy…or even that you’d go without underwear.” Liz said.

“You’d picture Frank without underwear?” Red teased.

Liz blushed.

“You know what I mean. It would be part of my profile.” Liz said embarrassedly.

Frank leaned back and smirked, then Red turned to Lizzie again.

“Was my underwear part of your profile of _me_?” Red asked.

Liz nodded.

“…You wear boxer-briefs, too. Comfortable, supportive, good for running if you need to. Smooth lines under your trousers…” Liz said.

“Lizzie, have you been checking out my backside?” Red asked amusedly.

“…Maybe.” She said lightheartedly.

Liz giggled and glanced coyly at both men, then she sighed in a sultry manner and crossed her legs while staring at Frank. They gazed at one another for some time; Red sat back and interestedly watched the two exchange looks. Frank put his glass down on the small table off to the side, and he uncrossed his legs. Red watched Lizzie sip her champagne and then place her glass on a table, too. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward towards Frank.

Liz boldly reached forward and took hold of the zipper-pull on Frank’s borrowed tracksuit jacket.

“You should take this ridiculous outfit off.” Liz said giddily as she tugged the zipper-pull down, revealing Frank’s chest.

Frank was astonished as Lizzie brazenly flirted with him; he nervously looked at Red to see if he was angry, but on the contrary, he was highly amused. Red laughed heartily.

“Lizzie’s right, Frank. It’s ridiculous.” Red teased.

“It’s not my fault that the closet was full of velour tracksuits.” Frank said.

Lizzie giggled and moved to sit beside Frank, then she toyed with the zipper some more.

“I must admit, it looks comfy as hell, in spite of its ridiculousness.” Red said humorously.

Frank gave him a wry smirk, then he felt Lizzie’s hand gently rub the velour covering his forearm. He looked at her and she gazed seductively into his eyes.

“It’s really soft to the touch.” Liz said.

Red was becoming aroused as he watched Lizzie flirt with Frank; he’d never seen her like this before, and it was enticing. He always knew she was a saucy minx, she just never showed that side of herself—until now. Red was grateful to Frank, and the champagne, for bringing it out of her. Leave it to Frank to be able to pick up a gorgeous woman while wearing a root-beer-brown tracksuit.

Liz was excited to be getting so much attention from Reddington and his charming friend tonight. She felt sexy and playful—and horny. She wondered if she was going too far with Frank, but he seemed very receptive to her flirtation. She also worried Reddington might become jealous, but whenever she glanced at him, he was gazing lustfully at her with a subtle smile on his face.

“It’s pretty soft on the inside, too…” Frank said.

Red smirked and watched Lizzie’s cheeks turn light pink; she timidly put her hand into the open velour jacket and touched the lining. Liz felt the warmth radiating from Frank’s chest, and she couldn’t resist brushing her knuckles against his skin for a second. He quickly looked into her eyes, clearly surprised by the touch.

“…You’re so warm.” Liz said quietly.

“Keep Lizzie warm, Frank…” Red said, wanting to see the two take the next step in their flirtation.

Frank glanced at Red, then at Lizzie again.

“Give me your hands.” Frank said gently.

Liz offered her hands and Frank guided them to his lips; he kissed her hands slowly and softly, causing a deep stirring of arousal in her lower abdomen.

“That’s better, isn’t it Lizzie. Frank’s warming you up…” Red said.

“Yeah.” Liz said, glancing coyly at Reddington.

Liz felt Frank take her hand and guide it down to his thigh; he paused and studied her to gauge her reaction. She moved her hand from his inner thigh to the bulge of his manhood. Liz became even more aroused as she rubbed up and down Frank’s length, making him hard. She breathed heavier with excitement, revelling in the feel of the soft velour fabric covering his impressive erection. Liz enjoyed the way Frank closed his eyes and moaned quietly in pleasure; Reddington then made a sound.

“Mm…” Red responded lustfully as he watched Lizzie pleasure Frank with her hand.

“Reddington…You like watching?” Liz said.

“Oh yes.” Red rumbled.

“And I like putting on a show.” Frank said.

“ _Ohh_.” Liz responded, intrigued and aroused by the friends’ unusual dynamic.

“If you’re willing, sweetheart, show me what you want to do with Frank.” Red said seductively.

Red noticed that Lizzie blushed as she stood up from her seat. She moved over in front of Frank and sat in his lap. Liz gazed at Reddington while she began grinding her butt into Frank. Reddington licked his lips and lustfully watched the scene, then Frank took hold of her hips and pulled her against his hardness because she was driving him crazy.

“Is Frank making you wet, baby?” Red rumbled.

“Yes.” Liz said breathily.

Frank’s hand went between her thighs and pressed against her crotch, making her whimper longingly.

“I’m very wet…I want _more_ …” Liz whined.

“Let me fuck you.” Frank said in a low voice behind her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

“Yes.” Liz breathed, then she urgently reached down to undo her jeans.

Frank released Lizzie from his grasp, then he and Red stared at her while she took her shoes, jeans and panties off. Lizzie blushed again when Frank pulled his pants and underwear down. She watched him position his cock and hold it there for her.

“Mmm I can’t wait to see your face when he enters you…” Red said lustfully.

This turned Liz on immensely; she glanced back at Frank and lowered onto his lap, lining up with him until his tip was at her opening. Liz shakily sighed in pleasure and she continued blushing under Reddington’s intense gaze. She felt Frank’s tip tantalizingly nudge her entrance, and she couldn’t wait anymore. She lowered herself onto him, making him enter her, then she rocked up and down, lubricating his cock with her wetness.

“Fuck… _Lizzie_ …” Frank groaned quietly.

Liz moaned and pushed down, taking Frank’s full length. She took a moment to breathe and relax as he stretched her; Reddington gave her a ravenous and somewhat smug look. He was clearly loving this.

Frank held Lizzie’s hips and helped her move up and down at a slow, deliberate pace. He felt her wetness coating his cock, easing his thrusts. He was still surprised by Lizzie’s choice to have sex with him, especially in front of Red. He didn’t realize she was so attracted to him, and she came across as reserved when they’d met before. Frank supposed the champagne had helped her loosen up; he and Red relished the way Lizzie was arching her back and moaning softly. Frank bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into her, and she mewled as she leaned back against him.

“You like that, hm? Feeling every inch of me? Take all of it, baby…” Frank said intensely as he gave her slow, deep thrusts.

“Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered quietly.

Red’s erection strained against his clothes as he watched Lizzie get thoroughly screwed by Frank. At times, Lizzie’s captivating blue eyes stayed open, gazing at him, then other times, they closed while she got lost in the pleasure. She was exquisite.

Liz increased her pace with Frank so that he was quickly gliding against her walls; she felt him rub against her g-spot, and she moaned weakly. She almost peaked. Liz saw Reddington reach down to the front of his trousers and adjust his manhood, which was tenting the fabric.

When Red tugged his pants to make room for his erection, he noticed that Lizzie whimpered and stared at his protruding bulge. She then closed her eyes, shivered and panted. Frank fucked Lizzie hard and fast, then she gasped and cried out, stiffening on his lap while she orgasmed. Red almost came in his pants when Lizzie climaxed.

Frank held Lizzie tightly as he thrust into her a few more times, then he groaned quietly and started spurting into her with intense pleasure. He was excited when Red urgently opened his belt and trousers. Frank and Lizzie watched Red pull his cock out; he felt Lizzie grind her hips, seeking more stimulation as she was aroused by the sight.

“Do you want this, Lizzie? Do you want to try me now?” Red asked seductively, with his hand moving along his shaft.

“Ohhh… _Yes_ , Raymond…” Liz purred.

Liz was unbelievably horny again; she was feeling Frank soften inside her, along with the slipperiness of his semen, and she was watching Reddington stroke himself.

“Come here, baby. It’s my turn.” Red said quietly.

Lizzie looked adorably shy when she got off Frank’s lap; she hesitated, apparently wondering if he was okay with sharing bodily fluids with Frank. He was.

“Come on.” Red coaxed, beckoning her with his finger.

Liz stepped closer to Reddington and she couldn’t resist kissing him first. She bent down and kissed him passionately for several moments, but then she felt the warmth trickle down her inner thighs as she released Frank’s semen.

“Oh.” She said embarrassedly, looking down.

“It’s okay. Get on my lap. I want to feel it.” Red said.

Liz blushed as she turned around and positioned herself on Reddington’s lap. She felt one hand guide her down onto him while his other hand held his cock at the ready. Feeling Reddington slip inside her and fill her was a more emotional experience than with Frank; Frank was the charming mysterious stranger, and Reddington was…someone _close_ , someone she’d wanted for a very long time. She paused and cherished this moment, sitting on Reddington’s lap, being held by him, feeling his warm body against her from behind.

“ _Raymond…_ ” Liz whispered.

“Mmm Lizzie…” Red rumbled as he moved his hands from her tummy up to her breasts.

Frank had pulled up his underwear and pants, and now he was just watching the sexy show across from him. Red nuzzled his face into Lizzie’s hair and kissed her shoulder, then Lizzie began grinding on him. Frank could now see what Lizzie had looked like when he’d screwed her, and it was quite the sight to behold. No wonder Red loved watching.

Red could tell Frank was enjoying the view.

“Lean back, sweetheart, and open your legs wider…Show Frank…” Red coaxed as he leaned back in his seat.

Liz eagerly did as Reddington instructed, and she watched Frank’s lustful gaze travel down her body to between her thighs. Liz squirmed, trying to get Reddington to start thrusting; Frank smirked slightly, then Liz felt Reddington’s hand reach down and press her intimate flesh.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned blissfully.

Red felt how hard Lizzie’s clit was as he pressed back and forth over the bundle of nerves. She trembled on his lap and whined.

“Please…” Liz breathed.

“Please _what_ , baby?” Red rumbled.

“Ohhh…please fuck me, Raymond…” Liz said intensely; her arousal was reaching fever pitch again.

“As you wish. Lean forward for me.” Red said.

Red and Lizzie leaned forward, and he took hold of her waist; he began pulling and lifting her, guiding her movements to meet his quick thrusts. Frank was becoming hard again as he watched, so he rubbed himself overtop the velour material. Lizzie stared at what his hand was doing. Frank pulled his pants and boxer briefs out of the way to give her the show she wanted.

“Mm! Yeah…do it. I wanna watch.” Liz said breathily, encouraging Frank to masturbate in front of her.

Frank didn’t hesitate; he quickly pumped his cock, seeking his next release.

Red felt Lizzie tightening on his cock, but the slipperiness of her natural lubrication, Frank’s semen and Red’s own pre-ejaculate fluid allowed Red to slip in and out. He could feel her whole body quivering, and he listened to her tiny gasps and whimpers. Liz hovered on the brink while Reddington bucked more wildly into her, and while she watched Frank jerking off. Several moments later, Liz gasped and then moaned intensely with the first wave of her orgasm. Frank bent forward and lightly cupped one hand over his tip as he came; he managed to prevent himself from spurting all over the place, but he still made a mess on his borrowed velour pants. He sighed and leaned back, wryly opening his palm to show Lizzie how much she made him come. He needed a change of clothes _again_.

Liz was so aroused by Frank’s exhibitionism, she felt another orgasm overtake her, just in time for Reddington to finish with her. Reddington stayed deep inside her, and he moaned in his sexy low voice as he came. Liz was immensely gratified. Red shuddered as he felt Lizzie gently grind her hips on him.

“Lizzie…” Red breathed in utter satisfaction.

Lizzie hummed softly and relaxed back against him, almost snuggling into him, so he wrapped his arms around her and leaned back once again.

“That was amazing.” Liz purred tiredly.

“Yes, it was!” Frank said.

“Agreed.” Red murmured from behind Lizzie’s shoulder.

Liz didn’t want this moment to end, but the three of them needed to tidy themselves up. She delicately got up from Reddington’s lap and grabbed some tissues from a box on a small table; she handed a wad to Frank, then gave some to Reddington, then she put a bunch between her legs.

“I need to change again. What am I going to do now, without some clothes to borrow?” Frank said wryly.

“I have a spare suit in that bag over there.” Red said.

Frank gave him an incredulous look; Red’s suit wouldn’t fit.

“Well it’s either that, or you’ll have to wash your velour pants in the bathroom. Or you could wrap something around your waist when we land in Milan.” Red said lightheartedly.

Liz smirked slightly as she put her panties and jeans back on. She could tell from the silence that Frank was giving Red a sarcastic look.

“Fine. I’ll borrow your suit.” Frank sighed, then he got up, took the overnight travel bag and headed into the bathroom.

Liz put her shoes on and sat down beside Reddington. She held his hand and kissed him.

“I’ve wanted you for a while, you know…” Liz said shyly.

“I know, sweetheart. Likewise. It’s just never been the right time, until now. I think everything was meant to work out this way.” Red said softly.

They smiled at each other and then turned their attention to Frank when he returned from the bathroom. He couldn’t do the shirt buttons up, the sleeves were too short, his trouser button was undone and the pant legs only came down to his lower shins. Frank gave them a wry smirk and shook his head.

“This is ridiculous.” Frank said.

Liz started giggling and Red laughed heartily.

“It’ll do until we reach the hotel.” Red said humorously.

Frank carefully and very uncomfortably sat down, causing another round of giggles from Lizzie.

“I preferred the velour tracksuit. At least it was comfy.” Frank said.

The three chuckled and then relaxed together for the rest of the flight. When they arrived in Milan, they stayed in a large suite together, sharing an enormous bed.

**The End**


End file.
